A gate driver circuit is used to charge a gate of a semiconductor, such as a gated semiconductor. Gated semiconductors include an insulated-gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) and metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET). A gate driver circuit uses a dedicated power source to amplify a signal, such as a pulse-width modulation (PWM) signal in order to control a gated semiconductor via its gate.
A typical dedicated power source for the gate driver circuit will provide a working voltage, e.g., logic voltage and positive voltage and negative voltage. The values of the same over time are important to the performances of the gate driver circuit and the gated semiconductor being driven. For example, depending on the values of the respective voltages at a given time, the gated semiconductor might inadvertently turn on.